


Medical Pavilion

by Almost_Star_Struck



Category: BioShock
Genre: Gen, Manipulation, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost_Star_Struck/pseuds/Almost_Star_Struck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank watching Jack over the cameras.</p><p>Not Betaed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medical Pavilion

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this like 4 years ago for DA and then Y!Gal.

Fontaine sat back in his chair as he watched Ryan's son wander around the medical foyer through the security feed. It had taken a while, but paying off a few less nutty splicers to hack into Ryan's own system was worth it.  
  
Although he had to admit it was strange seeing the kid's face again after all these years.  
  
He puffed away at his cigar and adjusted his suspenders as he calmly watched a spider splicer swoop down from the ceiling and rake her metal talon up Jack's spine. The man gave a yowl of pain and nearly stumbled before swinging around and getting a good shock to her, causing her body to drop down from the ceiling. Jack then took his wrench and without a second thought proceeded to smash the woman's skull in, blood spattering against his face and grimy sweater.  
  
Fontaine nodded in approval as he watched the other man tear in viciously at the twitching body. This was exactly what he had paid Suchong for when Tenenbaum collected the egg from that favorite whore of Ryan's. Jack was a 6'2 killing machine with all the DNA needed to move around Rapture freely.  
  
The voice commands just made it all the easier.  
  
"Hey, boyo... **would you kindly**  hurry up. Ryan's prolly already onto us," he said, switching on the radio in his opposite hand, his voice disguising itself with a thick Irish overlay. He saw Jack pause and pull himself away from looting the splicer's corpse and nod before taking a first aid and patching up his wounds as best he could. Fontaine snorted as he watched Jack attempt to wipe away the blood, as if he hadn't just brutally murdered some nameless woman by beating her face in with a utility wrench.  
  
That was another good thing about the kid. It was rare that he spoke and when he did, it was usually just an easily dismissed question. A few times he had asked Fontaine about his family and how they had gotten stuck in Rapture. During his so called 'confession', Fontaine made his voice crack a few times and cried some crocodile tears. Eventually Jack just dropped it and never brought up the subject again.  
  
It was much easier than having to make up some bullshit story to feed the dumb kid. Besides, he was swayed easy enough so why put in more work than need be? This con would soon be over and Jack would just be another random bloated corpse floating outside his window.  
  
Looking back to the screen, he saw that Jack had stumbled into Steinman's butcher shop. He leaned forward and listened to the feedback from the radio, hearing a voice mutter, "-is there some law that says we  _must?_ " He smirked and nodded to himself, tipping the ashes of his cigar off to the side of his chair. That was Steinman alright. Now if Jackie boy could just kill the sonofabitch and swipe that key off his carcess, they could get this show on the road.  
  
"NO! I'M NOT FINISHED!" There was a loud crash and Fontaine gritted his teeth, severing the end of his cigar and causing it to fall into his lap as he watched the psychotic doctor escape behind a pile of rumble. "Damnit!" he hissed, banging one hand on his armrest and pinching his brow with the other.  
  
"You've got ta find anuther way round," he told Jack as the younger man moved forward, about to try and lift the thick slabs of ceiling that had fallen in the way. "There's no way you'll be clearin' any o' that." Jack sighed and pulled himself away. "If ya get the chance, harvest a few o them sisters. You'll  _need_  the ADAM."  
  
Jack frowned and shook his head. "I'm not going to harvest them, Atlas. I know it seems stupid, but I can't. The ADAM isn't worth it." He looked down at his own hand which was glowing dimly, showing how low his EVE supply was. He slowly dipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a hypo, pressing the needle roughly under the skin and clenching down the plunger. His hand twitched and sparked with the Electro Bolt and Jack flexed his hand for a bit, tossing the empty syringe to the side. Suddenly, paused, hearing the whistle of a bomb sailing toward him. Fontaine saw the younger man's eyes widen for a moment before Jack dove behind a corner.  
  
The cackling of a nitro splicer filled the radio and Fontaine's eyes narrowed. "Ok, boyo!?" he called in a voice laced with false concern. Jack coughed and that was the only verbal response he got as Jack picked himself up. He peeked around the corner of his barrier only to have another grenade lobbed at his head from the splicer sitting atop the stairs.  
  
"Leave 'em! He's with Steinman. He won' fallow you," Fontaine said as Jack pushed himself up, dust from the debris falling out of his short brown hair as he ran for the door, only to be ambushed by two thuggish splicers with raised pipes.  
  
"Use the one-two punch!" Fontaine hissed, seeing Jack fumble with his wrench, allowing both splicers to get a good whack at the moron's face. Raising his hand, Jack clenched his fist and shot a blast of lightning that overpowered both men, leaving them twitching on the floor as Jack took out his pistol and shot them twice in the face each. Blood pelted his shoes and Jack looked down at both of them, searching for any signs of life before kneeling to search them both.  
  
Fontaine breathed a sigh of relief. The kid was strong and could take a hit...but no common sense at all in that thick skull of his. Without 'Atlas' around to hold his hand and tell him what to do, he was practically a child in a grown man's body.  
  
But at least Frank himself didn't have to risk his skin to get the job done. Better to just give someone else orders than be out in the field whacking splicers himself and starving in Rapture's wasteland.

* * *

  
Jack stood back up when he found nothing on the two bodies, holding his pistol with shaking hands. He touched his bruised face and winced as he moved through the foyer. "You don' look so good, boyo. Find a bag of chips or something. You haven' eaten in a while," he heard Atlas's voice call out to him over the radio. Immediately his eyes scanned the room he had entered, zeroing in on a table in the reception room for Dandy Dental.  
  
He saw the pep bar and knelt, digging it out from under the table and munching on it quickly, feeling his empty stomach rejoice, his jaw aching as he chewed on the stale candy bar. He froze, hearing high pitched whispers not to far away and the familiar groan of a Big Daddy as it lumbered up a flight of stairs. The radio crackled and Atlas said, "Go take care of the sister, boyo. Do what you want with 'em, but I'm advisin' that you stick to our plan and not Tenenbaum's. She's shady, boyo. You can' trust her."  
  
Tossing the wrapper onto the floor, Jack walked toward the noise, eventually feeling the shake of the floor underneath him as the Big Daddy stepped onto the 2nd floor. Jack clenched his fist and pulled out his shotgun, loading it and jumping behind a counter, knocking into the corpse of a nurse which flopped over onto the the floor with a thump. As he aimed at the metal monster, his eyes drifted to the 6 year old girl that was eagerly clutching its filthy blood stained glove, pulling it toward the dentist's office.  
  
If it wasn't for the glowing yellow eyes, Jack would have sworn she looked like she was truly happy.  
  
"You say I can't trust Tenenbaum. Well it's Rapture...who is there to trust?" he asked Atlas as the monsters moved closer, getting into decent firing range. There was a silence between them for the moment and he looked almost accusingly down at the radio strapped to his hip. Finally, the other man said, "Me, boyo. I wouldn' lead you astray because I'd be leading myself on too.  **Would you kindly**  trust me."  
  
Turning his attention back to the Big Daddy, Jack felt his suspicion lessen almost immediately and his shoulders slumped a bit. How could he have ever doubted Atlas? The man had saved him countless times and without him he would probably still be huddled up scared in that bathysphere.  
  
"Atlas...sorry...I didn't mean to doubt you. It's just-" Jack began, his chest clenching with guilt as he spoke.  
  
The radio crackled and Atlas's voice interjected, "Don' apologize. We'v got work yet ta do if we both wan ta get out of this goddamn hole alive." He could almost hear the smile in the other man's voice.  
  
Jack's arms stiffened again and his guilt disappeared. Atlas was right. They needed to escape and ADAM was the key to getting the plasmids that would help him take down splicers and eventually Andrew Ryan himself. If they had any hope of escaping, he needed to just stop moping about and get the job done.  
  
Without another word, Jack took aim and fired.


End file.
